


Sucking for Sammy

by jecrismonamis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecrismonamis/pseuds/jecrismonamis





	Sucking for Sammy

As the eight ball sunk in with a thud, Dean rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Dammit!"

"Sore loser, kid?" his opponent asked.

Dean just scowled at the man and stormed off to the bar.

"What's the matter, toots, lost a girl?" The bartender asked, pouring Dean a beer.

"More like all my money," he grumbled, "I never lose at pool."

"Hey, win some lose some right?"

Dean snorted and took a gulp of his beer. He looked around the room at the colorful and grizzly patrons of the bar. It was smelly, and smokey, and incredibly loud. Dean felt at home in places like this. But his brother? Well, Sammy would much rather spend his Saturday night studying for an exam. Which is exactly what he was doing. Which is exactly why Dean needed that money.

"I just don't know how I'm gonna pay for my brothers SAT test. They won't let him get the waiver because our dad can't sign the slip. School's all that matters to the kid," Dean said mindlessly, thinking out loud more than speaking.

"That's what all that money was for?" his opponent asked.

Dean scoffed as the man approached him, sitting on the adjacent barstool.

"Yeah, like you give a rat's ass."

"Hey," the guy said softly, setting his hand on Dean's back. "I know what that's like man."

Dean tried control the shiver he got from the man's touch. "Oh, do you?" he snarked.

The man sighed with pursed lips. He leaned in to whisper is Dean's ear.

"If you're willing," he said, pressing his tongue hard into his cheek momentarily, "I'll give you all the winnings."

Dean pulled away briefly, eyeing the man. He wasn't the worst looking fellow, and Dean was desperate to get the money for Sam. Dean returned the tongue in cheek gesture in confirmation.

"Meet me in the alley in ten," the man purred before leaving his place at the bar.

Dean downed his beer and ordered a few more shots before following the man outside. There, under the street light he stood.

"You're a punctual one, aren't you?" the man slurred, "Must be a military brat. Man, your daddy's gonna be real proud of you for this one."

Dean sniffed, suppressing the familiar guilt already building in his gut.

"Let's just get this over with," Dean sighed, "Get in the alley."

The man smirked before backing out of the street light and up against the cold brick wall of the building. Dean came at him, stopping only after rolling his hips into the strangers. He kissed and nibbled at the man's neck, pawing at his package to get him aroused. The man groaned lightly. When Dean could feel the man firm up in his pants, he looked around briefly before dropping to his knees. In a flurry of hands and fingers, the trousers of the stranger were now undone to expose his rather large erection. Dean licked his lips in preparation and put his mouth to the tip of the man's penis, slowly sliding down the shaft. He repeated this action, slowly swirling his tongue around the not-so-foreign object in his mouth. The stranger's breathing became heavier and Dean felt a hand grip his hair. He sucked the man harder, making sure to emphasize on the head. Dean bobbed his head faster, fitting as much of the man as he could down his throat. The stranger let out a sharp groan and Dean moaned as well, hoping the vibrations of his deepening voice would speed things along. This wasn't something unfamiliar to Dean; he was not ashamed of how far he would go for his brother, but he wasn't proud of it either. Dean felt the man's girth begin to twitch between his lips and Dean prepared himself for the hot burst. It was sticky and sour, and more than he was expecting. When the stranger had finished ejaculating into Dean's mouth, the young hunter turned to spit. He may not complain about giving a blow job once in a blue moon, but swallowing was out of the question. As Dean rose to his feet, the man adjusted his jewels and zipped up before handing him the wad of cash he lost only fifteen minutes before.

"You should think about doing this professionally," the stranger advised, "You're not so bad for a first-timer."

Dean shoved the cash in his wallet and gave the man a belittling stare. "Who said this was my first time?"

 

When Dean returned to the hotel, Sam was sitting cross-legged on the couch watching an animal show. 

"You're such a nerd," Dean scoffed before dropping the money on the table.

"What's that?" Sam asked warily.

"Money for that test you keep talking about. Won it playing pool."

"Really? Thanks Dean! You're not gonna tell Dad, are you?"

"Pfft, of course not. Now you better spend that on the test. I almost lost it and had to do some sweet talking to get it back."

"Yeah, of course I will. Thank you so much."

Dean smiled and cracked open a beer from the fridge. He was realizing the sacrifices he made for his brother weren't all that important compared to seeing that kid happy. Even if he was the world's biggest nerd.


End file.
